The present invention relates to a tool having multiple functions and can be separated into two parts for convenience of storage.
A conventional multi-function tool is shown in FIG. 5 and generally includes a handle 50 with an adjustable wrench means 51 connected to the handle 50. An adjustable screw 53 is connected to the other end of the adjustable wrench 51 and can be used as a hammer. A pivot is used to pivotally connect the handle 50 and the two adjustable wrench means 51 and screw 53. However, the adjustable screw 53 is likely damaged if it is used as a hammer and the total length of the tool is too long to be easily received. Besides, only limited functions can be used for this tool. Another conventional multi-function tool is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a handle 500 and a wrench means 510 connected to the handle 500. This conventional tool does provide a solution for the shortcomings mentioned above.
The present invention intends to provide a multi-function tool which includes different types of tools and can be separated into two parts.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tool and comprising a handle and a frame disengagably connected to the handle. A head has a wrench device and is pivotally connected to the frame and a hammer piece is connected to the head. The frame has two arms and each arm has a plurality of apertures and the head has a ball extending from each one of two sides thereof so as to be engaged with one of the apertures. The handle has tools pivotally or slidably connected thereto.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool that is composed of two parts and involves multiple functions.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.